The After Life
by DCPush
Summary: This story is about the love story of Owen and Cristina after the "Vent" scene.
1. Chapter 1

After the Vent-

Cristina could barely stand. He was intoxicating. She felt like if he released her she would simply melt right down to the floor.

She couldn't begin to describe the feeling's she was having for this man. No one in her life had ever done something like this for her. Ten minutes ago she was ready to burst into tears. She felt more alone than she had felt since she returned to Burke's apartment the day of the wedding only to find he had left her. Left her forever. Then Owen appears behind her; she knew he would follow her. At least she had hoped he would. She didn't realize he was in the gallery until she had already started her rant. It would not have mattered. She needed to say what she did. But, when she walked out she prayed that Owen would follow her. And he did. At that thought, her stomach fluttered. She felt 15 again. First kiss, first crush, first love. What was happening to her??

And here she stood. Kissing this man. THIS MAN! She could not stop thinking about him. He occupied her thoughts constantly. She thought of him when she opened her eyes this morning. He thinks I am beautiful. She thought of him when she brushed her teeth. He thinks coming upstairs is inappropriate. Is it inappropriate? Her thoughts were interrupted when he broke their kiss and began to kiss her neck. He has such rugged hands. But he is so gentle. He is massaging the small of her back. His touch burns into her skin. He is moving from her neck to her ear, still massaging her back. He begins to slip his hand under her scrubs. "No. We have to stop." He pulled away from her slowly asking "why?". He has that smirk on his face. She loves that smirk. She loved it from day one. She hasn't seen it much lately. But there it was.

"Owen, we can't do this here." "Not here". He understood. She was right. Not here. It has to be special. No, not special, momentous. It needed to be spectacular.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night"

"Dinner?"

"Yes. You know, the place with the food"

She smiled. God he was good looking.

"Ok" "When?" "Where?"

"I will meet you in front of your apartment at 7:30"

"OK"

He was smiling at her again. So good looking. She wanted to kiss him again. She couldn't. She just regained the feeling in both of her knees.

He started towards the door. "Owen". He stopped and turned to look at her. She was walking forward to him. "Thank you." "I really needed this". He raised both eyebrows with that same smirk. "I mean, the vent." "I really needed the vent". "It did take my mind off of this horrible day".

He raised both hands and cupped each side of her head. He gently kissed her lips. Closed mouth. He just wanted to show her that he did it for her. Show her that he cares for her. More and more every day. "Your welcome". His hands lingered for only a moment. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes. They are so beautiful. He dropped his hands and turned to open the door. He let her go first. They did not speak as the walked the corridor and the stairs back up to the surgery floor. Back to real life. When they reached the top stair, he reached for the door knob. He felt her hand touch his other hand. Just a squeeze. Another thank you. He looked over at her. She was smiling. Quite a change since they had come thru this door a few minutes ago. He held the door for her again. She gave him one last look. They didn't need words. They could both read each other like they had been together forever. She turned to the right. He turned to the left.

As we walked away, he thought to himself, I am falling in love with this woman. Not something he was expecting. Not looking for love. He needed to heal. But……………….you can't stop love. He didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Owen lay naked in his bed. The alarm had not gone off. He couldn't sleep. He could not stop thinking of her. He glanced over at the clock that balanced on 2 boxes. His "bedside table". It was 3:34 am. He had not gone to bed until after midnight. He attempted to unpack a little bit. He had lived out of boxes for the last several weeks. He hadn't felt like unpacking his belongings. Thank god the apartment he decided to rent across town from the hospital had been furnished. He unpacked a few boxes last night. He lay there thinking right now, well I guess that means I am staying. If I am unpacking, im staying.

He could not imagine leaving now. He could not leave her. He was falling in love with her. He smiled. He was thinking of their kiss last night. He wanted her. So bad. He wanted to make love to her right there in the boiler room. He knew it wouldn't be appropriate, but he wanted her so bad. He began to drift off to sleep when his pager began to vibrate. He reached for it with lightning speed. It was the Chief. He reached for the phone only to find it ringing before he could reach it.

"Hello"

"Hunt"

"Yes"

"It's Derek" "I need you back at the hospital" "There has been an accident".

Owen's heart dropped. Cristina. Not Cristina!

"Tores has been in an accident." "Callie" "She has been in a car accident".

"On my way" Owen hung up the phone and leaped out of bed. He didn't' shower. No time for that. He grabbed his jeans from the floor where he had left them 4 hours ago. Threw on a sweatshirt and grabbed his keys. As he reached his car, his cell phone rang. He didn't look to see who it was. He knew.

"Hello"

"Owen, it's Cristina" "Im on my way" "I will be there in 10 minutes" "How bad is it?"

He liked Callie. She was a damn fine doctor. Chatty. But still a great doctor.

"Cristina?"

"Yes?"

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad Owen" "Hurry"

He slammed his phone closed. Dammit. He pressed the gas a little harder. He needed to get there. He could hear the worry in Cristina's voice.

As he pulled into the parking garage, Mark Slone was right in front of him. They both pulled into spots simultaneously. They didn't speak. He could see the panic on Mark's face. They both sprinted into the hospital. When they reached the ER, it was a flurry of activity. Everyone was there. Everyone was busy trying to help.

Derek was talking to the Chief when Mark and Owen walked in. Derek grabbed Mark right away and took him outside. He knew his best friend should not be in here right now.

"Chief, how bad is it?" asked Owen.

"Well, Dr. Hunt, she is critical" "She has some internal injuries but I need a chest x-ray and a cat scan to determine the extent"

"Well, let's get moving then"

All of them, Cristina, Meredith, Izzie, Alex, George, Bailey. They all knew there parts. They had been here long enough to know what needed done.

Callie was taken down to x-ray and it gave Cristina a moment to reflect. She stood in the doorway watching Meredith write in Callie's chart. Her best friend. Her person. She knew they had been fighting, but she needed Meredith right now. This shit they were fighting about was stupid. Cristina knew that. She walked up behind Meredith and just stood there. Meredith turned to look at her and Cristina's eyes were filling with tears. What the hell is wrong with me, Cristina thought. I don't cry. Not two times in the same day!! Meredith grabbed her and hugged her. Her best friend. Her person.

"She is going to be alright Cristina" "They will fix this"

She knew they would. They were all 3 great surgeons. Dr. Hunt. Dr. Shepard and the chief. She knew they would help her, but she just needed someone to tell her that. She hugged Meredith for just a few more seconds.

"Why don't you go down and get some coffee?" "I will page you as soon as I hear something"

Cristina nodded her head and turned to walk away.

"Dr. Yang"

It was Owen. She would know that voice anywhere. She had not had a chance to talk to him since he had arrived.

"What are you doing out here?" "Why arnt you working on Tores?"

"She is downstairs Cristina". "Getting the x-ray". He kind of frowned a little. He had just heard Meredith tell her the same thing. Had she not heard her?

"Oh, right."

"Coffee" "Im going to get coffee"

Was that an invitation? Perhaps in Cristina's world. He followed close behind her. As they got into the elevator, neither spoke.

As the doors closed, he stole a glance toward her. She was staring strait ahead. He pulled the emergency knob to stop the elevator. She looked up at him and he just stared at her. How much can this poor woman handle in one day? They had just left the hospital 5 hours ago from the surgery of the amputation. She looked so sad. He didn't speak. Neither did she. He just grabbed her and hugged her. Held her so tight. She wrapped both arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head. Those ebony curls. He loved her hair. It smelled so good. "She is going to be fine". Cristina nodded. They held the hug for a few more seconds and then released.

As the doors opened and Cristina stepped out, he watched her walk toward the cafeteria and thought to himself, I hope Callie is going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek pulled his mask off as he exited the ER.

Looking toward the chief, he said "I relieved the pressure to the brain". She is going to be fine. "Hunt is closing now".

Everyone let out a heavy sigh. Meredith and George were assisting Owen with the repair to Callie's abdomen. Cristina, Mark, Miranda, Alex, Izzie and Lexie were sitting around the waiting room with the Chief waiting for news. Thank god. She was going to be fine.

Derek continued, "She will need a lot of recovery". "She has a lacerated spleen, a broken ankle, and of course the head injury, but she is going to be ok".

Cristina felt like jelly. She didn't think she could stand up if she had to. She was so tired. She glanced at the clock and it read 5:00 pm. The Chief must have caught her looking at the clock and said "Why don't you all go home and get some rest" "It has been a long stressful day". "Torres is fine" "I will keep an eye on her tonight and will call if anything changes". Everyone began to stir and headed toward the showers and locker room. Cristina wasn't going to shower. She could do that at home.

As she got out of the shower, she thought she heard a knock on the door. But who the hell would be knocking on her door. She continued to dry off and heard the knock again. Oh what the hell she thought. She opened to door while saying, "Look, I don't need" and stopped dead in her tracks.

There in front of her stood Owen Hunt. He had on fresh jeans, a button down black shirt and he looked damn fine!

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The smile he had on his face slowly faded away. "It's 7:45". She looked at him puzzled and said "So". He just looked at her. She was getting a little frustrated. Why was he not talking??? "Um, we had plans for dinner" "At 7:30". Suddenly she jumped around and looked at the clock. Oh my god, she forgot their dinner. She had been so excited when she went to bed last night. How the fuck could she forget their date? Their FIRST date. As she turned back around he was turning to leave.

"Wait!" "Don't leave!"

"Look, it's been a really long and stressful day; it is ok if you forgot" "We can do it another time"

"No!" "Come in, please?"

He looked at her and just melted. He couldn't walk away. He had been excited about it all day. I mean, he knew Torres was serious but he had to admit that he had thought about the date several times today. And now, here she stood in front of him in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head. She was obviously naked underneath. Oh so close. Naked and so close. He snapped his attention back to her. She looked a little frustrated as she stood in the doorway waiting. He smiled sheepishly as he entered her apartment.

As she closed the door behind him, she turned to him and said "I'm really sorry I forgot" "It has been a shitty day, again!". He laughed and shrugged his shoulders at her. "It is ok" "I understand".

He watched her for a moment before saying again, "We really can do dinner another time".

"No" "Give me a few minutes to change and do my hair" Her sentence faded as she rounded the corner to her bedroom.

Owen slipped his coat off and hung it on the back of the bar stool. He smiled as he looked around. Nice apartment. He noticed several pictures of Callie's family but none of Cristina's. Puzzling he thought. He turned toward the kitchen. He thought he would check the fridge. Maybe he could make her dinner instead. Just stay in. As he opened the refrigerator, he laughed out loud. There was absolutely nothing in here. Mustard. Mayo. Eggs. Well egg beaters; not even real eggs. Three quarter's of a gallon of milk with an expiration date of 4 days ago. And 4 beers.

Cristina rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Owen lurking in the fridge. She stopped in her tracks and watched him for a moment. He turned when he heard her.

"Don't you eat?"

"I eat" "Why?"

"There is nothing in here" "I was going to cook us dinner, but there is NOTHING in here".

"You cook?"

He smiled. "Yes, don't you?"

"Me?" "Uh, no"

He laughed again. He loved being around this woman. She made him happy. He thought to himself, how did I get lucky enough to meet this woman?

She leaned against the breakfast bar with her back as he came toward her. He was so close to her she could feel his breath. He placed a hand on each side of her on the bar. Encasing her between himself and the bar. He didn't kiss her. He just stared into her eyes.

"Can we just order in?" asked Owen.

He was flirting with her. She didn't want to go out either. She wanted him all to herself.

"Um, yes. Of course"

He moved is right arm back so she could move. She reached for the phonebook. Once in hand, she dropped it. She was a bit nervous. Her nervous?? What in the world is wrong with her? She doesn't get nervous around men. He leaned down at the same time to pick up the book. He reached it first and handed it to her.

"Relax" he told her.

How in the hell can I relax when you stand 1 inch from my face and look at me with those sea blue eyes? And stop smiling at me!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She hung up the phone. "They said about 20 minutes".

"OK" "Come and sit with me"

Owen had taken a seat on the couch. To watch her. He watched every move she had made for the last 15 minutes. She had picked up the phone to place their order, but she forgot to ask him what he wanted. She then got 2 glasses out to pour them some wine but dropped one and shattered it. She then had to clean that up. Finally with both glasses in hand, their carryout order placed, she headed towards him. She handed him the wine and dropped into the couch like she was exhausted.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. It makes me nervous that you are here. In my apartment"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He took the glass from her hand and sat them both on the coffee table in front of them. She looked at him as he turned towards her on the coach. He took her face into his hands and pulled her towards him. He kissed her. Passionately. He intertwined his hand into her hair and let the other arm fall around and down her back while caressing her. She melted into the kiss with the same passion as he. She opened her mouth ever so slightly to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. She allowed her tongue to "play" as well. Like they were dancing together. She was breathless. He took her breath away. He broke the kiss and pulled ever so slighting back from her. She opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. Again.

"There" "Can you relax now?" "We got the kiss out of the way".

She just stared at him thinking is that it? Is that all I am going to get tonight? I hope not.

He reached for both glasses of wine and handed hers to her.

"Do you mind if I ask why there are no pictures of your family out?"

"Well, um, it is just me and my mom and………….." The door bell rang. Thank god.

She rose to answer it, but he had beaten her to the door. "I've got it".

Wow. He is hot, and he pays for dinner. She smiled at her thought. She was having impure thoughts. A lot of impure thoughts.

He headed towards her with their order of Chinese. He unpacked the bag while she grabbed a couple of plates and silverware. They sat at the bar, side by side. They sat and ate and talked. They talked about work. The people at work. Meredith and Derek. She talked to him about her and Meredith's fight. He understood. He offered his take, but Cristina felt she had put the battle with Meredith to rest at the hospital earlier today. Thank god. She was glad it was over.

When they finished dinner, they headed back to the couch with more wine. They had managed to finish almost the entire bottle at this point. They spoke more about Callie and a little about Izzie and her illness. Cristina couldn't help but notice that they had not discussed anything about his life. Nothing at all. She wanted to ask, but didn't quite know how to approach it. She was actually quite surprised that they had managed to get through dinner without the feeling of awkwardness. They had plenty to talk about. She was not nervous anymore. She truly felt connected to this man. Loved being around and near him. Loved his rugged features. Loved the laugh lines around his mouth. Loved his hair. Loved his hands. His smell. Loved the way he tasted. Loved the site of him. She was so attracted to him. She snapped herself back into reality and realized that he was once again, staring at her. He did that a lot. She wondered if he could read her mind.

"What are you thinking?" asked Owen.

"Nothing" she lied. "Just stuff". She couldn't help but look away from him. What if we COULD read her mind?

"Can I see the rest of the apartment?"

"You have seen it all except the bathroom and the bedrooms" her word trailing softly when she realized what he was implying.

He stood from the couch and extended his hand to her. She took it rising from the couch. He led her back into the bedroom she had gone into earlier to change into her clothes. He led her into the room and then dropped her hand. He looked around the room but focused mainly on the bed. Big bed. Good. We will need it he thought.

She had forgot about there date so had not had a chance to tidy the room. She wasn't much into keeping thing's tidy, but since Callie hounded her constantly, she had attempted to keep it halfway clean so as not to have to listen to more of Callie's bitching. He turned towards her dresser and picked up her bottle of perfume. He gazed at her while lifting it towards his nose to take in the smell that he had grown accustom to. Had grown to yearn for. He turned back towards the dresser and put it down. He then felt her arms come from behind him slowly around his waste to rest there. She was holding him. Just holding onto him. It surprised him a bit. She was typically not so forward with him. He liked it.

She was also a little surprised at herself. Well, a lot surprised. She could not explain what she was feeling. She wanted him. Now. Tonight. She just couldn't bring herself to allow the thought of him leaving here tonight without making love to him. It was time. They both needed it and wanted it.

He turned toward her while still in her arms. He kissed her mouth ever so lightly. Then with more force. He kissed her with reckless passion. He couldn't help himself anymore. He could not resist her. They kissed feverishly. He ran his hands thru her hair and she caressed his back until bringing her arms around and reaching for the buttons of his shirt. She began to slowly unbutton each one while still kissing each other. She pulled the tails of his shirt from his pants and peeled the shirt from his shoulders. He had a fantastic body. She had known he was in shape because of the military training, but wow. Not this good of shape. She let his shirt float to the floor in a pile. She then reached for his waste and began to undo his belt. He kicked off his shoes. Haphazardly. Who gave a damn at this point? He then reached for the bottom of her sweater and lifted it above her head. They did not take there eyes off of each other. He wanted to see every reaction she had to him. And her as well. She wanted to see his eyes watch her. She loved his baby blue eyes. She pulled his belt from the loops of his jeans. He reached down to unbutton her jeans. He unzipped them and began to lean her back onto the bed.

So many thoughts were going thru Cristina's head. Her cheeks were flushed and she was so excited with anticipation. He began to pull her jeans from her body when reality stepped in and slapped them both in the face. The doorbell rang. Cristina was frozen. She just starred up at Owen. He to, was frozen. He looked into her eyes only to hear Meredith say, "Cristina, I know your in there" followed by "Open the door!".

Cristina looked into his eyes and apologized without words. The disappointment was evident on both of their faces. No words were necessary. Cristina jumped out of bed, buttoned her jeans, yanked her sweater over her head and headed towards the door. She had closed Owen in her bedroom.

As she opened the door, she thought to herself; is fate trying to keep me from ravaging this man's body?

She opened the door, breathless, to find Meredith and Derek standing there looking at her. She couldn't say anything except, "Great" then "Perfect". They both looked her up and down and then stepped into the apartment.

Once inside, Meredith turned to her best friend, her person and said "You know your sweater is on backwards and inside out right?" Cristina's hand flew to her collar only to find the tag of her sweater right at her fingertips. She thought to herself, well that is going to take some explaining.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Um, I was just getting ready to go to bed and I had to throw my clothes back on when you guy's rang the bell" she lied. Right through her teeth. What the hell are they doing here she wondered.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Meredith. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine!" Cristina snapped. Reading the look of hurt on Meredith's face, Cristina continued quickly "It's just been a really hectic day and with the stress of yesterday and then Callie's accident, I am just a little stressed". What the hell do they want already?

Derek had walked over into the living room and had noticed the two wine glasses and the dirty dinner dishes on the bar. "Did we interrupt something Cristina?"

"What??" she said a little too quickly and with quite a bit of panic. "No-Callie left that mess. Can you believe her??" She moved quickly past Derek to gather the 2 wine glasses and just as quickly back past him to gather the dishes. "She is quite the slob sometimes".

Derek stole a glance toward Meredith. They both knew Callie was a neat freak and complained often about how Cristina drove her crazy with the messes in the apartment. Cristina caught them looking at each other and a little to loudly said, "What??"

"Nothing" both Meredith and Derek said it in unison.

What the hell do they want she thought again? What??? She was very upset. Angry. Not at them. Just in general. Everything was perfect 5 minutes ago. They were ready. Everything was perfect. She should be making love to him right now. What is he doing in there all by himself she wondered? Does he know they are here? Is he going to come out after she has lied to both of them? She needed to get them out of here as soon as possible. What the hell do they want she thought for the 10th time since they had arrived?

"So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked a little too harshly.

Meredith stepped up and said "We came to get a few things for Callie". "The chief had sent everyone else home and we volunteered to stop over here before we head home". Meredith thought she heard a noise toward the bedrooms and peered over Cristina's shoulder in that direction.

"Oh, ok. You know which bedroom is hers right?"

Meredith must have looked at her like she had grown a second nose because Cristina immediately followed with, "Well, we just moved in and I wasn't sure".

"Cristina, I have been here numerous times. What is wrong with you??"

"Nothing. Sorry. Just tired" she mumbled as she headed towards Callie's bedroom. Meredith followed behind her.

Derek sat down at the bar and noticed a black pager on the bar. He looked in the direction of the bedrooms. He knew Cristina had conned Meredith out of the infamous Sparkle Pager, so he knew it wasn't Cristina's. It was really none of his business, but he simply could not resist. He picked up the pager and hit the display button. It read: Dr. Owen Hunt. Derek smiled and placed it back on the bar where he had found it. He rose from the stool and headed to Callie's bedroom. Meredith and Cristina were in the walk-in closet gathering a few belongings that Callie might need.

"Come on Meredith, we need to get going"

"Ok. Were finished. I just need to get her tooth brush."

Cristina blew past Meredith and headed to the bathroom to get the toothbrush. Meredith looked at Derek and held up her hands as if to say, what's up? Derek shook his head and smiled at her.

"Here" shoving the toothbrush into Meredith's hand. "Is that it?" "Is that all you need?" as she practically pushed them toward the door. Derek laughed and said "Yes. Thank you Cristina. We will see you tomorrow."

"Great" Now get the hell out! She so wanted to say it. Meredith turned back around to say something to Cristina, but the door was already closing in her face.

"I will explain in the car honey" said Derek to a very puzzled Meredith.

Cristina leaned back into the closed door thinking she would never get rid of them. She looked toward the bedroom. What was he doing? Had he gotten dressed again? Would it be awkward now? She headed toward the bedroom and quietly opened the door. There he was. Lying in her bed. Fully dressed and sound asleep. He wasn't covered up. He lay on top of her comforter. He looked so peaceful. She just wanted to watch him. She stood at the door for a long time. Just watching. He was a very nice looking man. He lay on his side. Facing her. Arms crossed. Beautiful. He was beautiful too; she thought to herself, I think you're beautiful too.

Well, obviously this night had not gone as planned. She headed back to the living room to turn off the lights. She set the coffee pot to start in the morning and returned to the bedroom. Still sound asleep. She began to undress and thought to herself that he should be doing this for me. She threw on pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. No need to be sexy. He is asleep now. She brushed her teeth and headed back to the bedroom.

He must have awoke for a moment because he had switched sides. He was now facing the wall and her direction. She very quietly drew back the covers and slipped into bed beside him. She lay in bed for probably an hour. Just watching him. She could not help but feel a rush of joy. She was falling in love with this man. She watched in chest rise and fall with each breath and it startled her a little that she thought she could now not imagine her life without him in it.

She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. She had wanted him in her bed tonight. She got what she wanted. Just not how she had imagined. She was still happy. He was here. They are together. That was enough. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cristina awoke to the buzzing of her alarm. It startled her a bit. She glanced over to the clock that read 6:15 am. She stretched her arms above her head before she remembered the events of the previous evening. She turned toward the empty side of the bed feeling so sad that he was not there. Had he left? Why had he not woke her up?

She jumped out of bed with a bit to much excitement thinking that maybe he was in the kitchen or on the couch waiting for her.

"Owen?"

Nothing.

She could not help but feel disappointed. She scoured the room for a note or any sign of him, but nothing.

She poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar. Why had he not even said goodbye? No note. No goodbye. She let her head drop onto her folded arms. She was alone. Isn't this what she wanted? To be free? It was what she wanted. Before Owen.

She knew she needed to get moving. She took another sip of coffee and headed off to the bathroom for her shower and morning routine.

That is when she saw it.

His note. Taped to the bathroom mirror.

"Good morning. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. I just couldn't wake you. I hope you are not angry that I did not say goodbye. I am headed home for a shower. We are both on the same shift today. I checked the boards yesterday. I want to cook you dinner tonight at my place. If you are free of course. Thank you for a wonderful first date. I will see you in a little while." Signed "O".

She smiled. And then a heavy sigh. A note. He had left a note.

She rushed to clean up and headed out the door to the hospital. It seemed to her that she was moving at a bit of a faster pace than normal today. She couldn't wait to get there. To see him again.

She exited the elevator to find Dr. Bailey at the nurse's station. She checked how Callie was and headed off to change. She found Meredith inside the locker room also changing. Derek had told Meredith about the pager. Meredith thought she would give Cristina the opportunity to tell her what was going on. In her own time.

"Morning Mer"

"Good morning Cristina"

They chatted as they walked toward the boards and the assignments for the day. Cristina so hoped she was sent to the Pit so she could work with Owen.

"Grey you're with Dr. Dixon today. Karev and Stevens you're both at the clinic. Yang you're with Dr. Shepherd. O'Malley you're in the pit."

Cristina released a heavy sigh. No pit. No Owen.

She set off for her day with slouched shoulders but quickly became busy enough to take her mind from Owen to her patients. She had hoped that perhaps she would catch him at lunch or in passing later in the day. No such luck. She had not seen sight of him all day. She finally dropped down into a chair to do her charts. Still thinking of Owen and wondering why she had not seen him all day!

Her shift today was very quite and uneventful. Several patients, but nothing really exciting. No surgeries. No emergencies. No Owen. She knew she needed to drop in to check on Callie before she left so she headed towards her roommates room.

She swung the door open and entered without knocking. There he stood. Standing beside Callie's bed. Leaning against the wall. Chatting with her. Cristina's breath caught in her throat. She had not expected to find him in here.

"Hello Dr. Yang"

"Dr. Hunt"

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking toward Callie.

"Better. A little sore, but better"

"Excuse me ladies. Dr. Torres, please let us know if you need anything. Dr. Yang" he nodded toward Cristina.

Cristina turned and watched him walk out the door. It made her sad. Hello. We were almost naked last night. Have you forgotten this?

She turned back to Callie to find her smiling.

"What?"

"What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You have eye sex. Every time you look at each other. I know something is going on, so spill" as she patted the side of the bed.

Cristina liked Callie. She had grown to like her more and more since they had become roommates. She talked too much and was a bit happy for Cristina, but she really liked her.

Cristina dropped down with a heavy sigh. She knew she didn't want anyone to know what was going on, but she so wanted to talk about this with someone. She and Meredith were passed their fight, but things were still not back to normal.

"I know something is going on"

"Yes. Something is happening but I am not sure what it is yet"

"Are you ready for this?"

Cristina knew she was. She wanted this. She loved her independence, but she was physically and emotionally drawn to this man. She just couldn't help it.

"Yes. I think"

Callie smiled thinking of her own relationship with Mark Sloan. She was devastated when she found out Mark had slept with Lexie. She didn't realize that she had such strong feelings for this man until he had moved on with someone else.

"I just don't know what is happening."

"Well, just let it happen. If it is meant to be, it will be"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Mark. Cristina stood to leave.

"I will check in on you tomorrow after my rounds"

Cristina left the room feeling a little better that she was able to tell SOMEONE. Not too much information, but it felt good to confide in someone. She headed toward the locker room to change. She left the hospital 10 minutes later wondering why Owen had not attempted to find her today. He asked her to dinner tonight but never bothered to give her the address or the time or any information for that matter.

She quickened her pace to avert the chill in the air. It was only a short distance from the hospital to her apartment, but when it is only 25 degrees, it seemed further. She slowed a bit as she approached her apartment. A brand new black Lexus was parked directly in front of the doors to her building. She found this strange but continued walking. As she got closer the driver side door opened and out stepped Owen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you ready for dinner?"

She smiled. He had not forgotten. All of her fears and worries were beginning to slip away.

"I thought you forgot"

"No, that is your job" he smiled as he stepped in front of her.

He reached out to touch her cheek. Just a slight touch. He had missed her all day. Ached to see her. She smiled up into his blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly. Very softly. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Good morning". She frowned and looked back questioning him. It was 6:00 pm.

"That was you're good morning kiss that I didn't get to give you this morning"

He grinned and took her hand in his to lead her around the car. He opened the door and closed it behind her. She watched him circle the car and get back in to buckle his seatbelt.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" she thought. I am ready. In more ways than one. I am ready for this relationship to be taken to a new level. I am ready to let this man love me. I am ready to love him in return. I am ready to give my heart to this man.

He reached over and took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze as if to say, I am ready too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They rode in silence for quite a while. Their hands still clasped together. He had soft music playing on the stereo. She began to think back to her relationship with Burke. It had never felt this peaceful. This serene. She knew that this was different. She felt different. She loved him. She knew her feelings were strong, but sitting here at this very moment she knew that she loved him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Christmas….what are you doing for Christmas?"

A slow smirk began to form on his face. "Hopefully….you"

She smiled back at him as he raised her hand and kissed the back of it. She leaned her head back in the seat to watch him. She had not ever remembered feeling this way. A lump began to form in her throat as her eyes began to fill with tears. She wasn't sad. She was happy. The feeling of happiness that makes you so emotional that you cannot breath.

"I am on call on Christmas Eve so I am not leaving town this year."

He stole a glance in her direction before he spoke. "Can we spend Christmas together?"

There is no place in the world she would rather spend this Christmas than with him. "I would love to spend it with you."

He knew he had a surprise for her and this conversation had just perfected his plan. He pulled into the parking garage connected to his apartment building and pulled into his usual spot. He opened his door and told her to wait. He came around to her side and held her door for her all the while impressing her beyond belief. She thought to herself how kind he was. How sweet he was without even trying.

They walked hand in hand to his apartment door. They had not spoken since leaving his car. Just held hands and enjoyed being together.

He put the key in the door but quickly turned to her. "Can you wait one minute?"

He did not wait for her answer but entered the apartment and left her standing in the hallway. It scared her a bit. What was he doing? Hiding his girlfriend!! She only had a moment to think before he opened the door while asking her to close her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just take my hand and let me guide you"

She did as he asked and let him lead her into his apartment. Once inside he gently guided her by her shoulders further into the apartment.

"OK. Open your eyes"

Cristina opened her eyes to the most beautiful Christmas Tree she had ever seen. It stood at least 9 feet tall and twinkled from top to bottom with tiny white lights. She stood in front of the tree and looked at it as if she were a child in the middle of Rockefellar Center. She was overwhelmed. It was magnificent.

She turned toward him and could not speak. In all of her life, no one had ever done something so special for her. He held a small box in his hand wrapped in red foil paper with a red ribbon tied around it. "This is for you"

"But, it is not Christmas yet"

"I don't care. I want you to open it now"

She took the box from his hand and slowly removed the red ribbon. She stared into his eyes while she began to remove the paper. He was staring back at her while smiling at her. She lifted the lid to the box and nestled inside the red tissue paper lay a solid crystal heart. She looked at the heart and back to his eyes several times but could not speak. He moved closer to her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her lips so softly.

"I want you to know that you have my heart and there is nothing in this world I want more than to be with you"

A rush of joy came over Cristina that she had never experienced before. She felt faint. She could not feel her legs underneath her. She looked up into his eyes and his eyes were also filled with tears.

She swallowed with great difficulty before she spoke.

"I Love You"

"Cristina, I love you too"

He took the box from her hand and set it on the table beside them.

He took both of her hands into his and drew her into him. He kissed her with a passion that he had never felt before.

They kissed until neither could breath. This was a moment that neither would ever forget. It was time. They both knew it was time. They had professed their love for one another and wanted nothing more than to make love to each other. He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Led her to what would become one of the most special moments of both of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Owen led her into his bedroom with the anticipation of the "first time". He had never felt this away about any woman. Ever. He had thought that he had been in love before, but he was obviously mistaken. He didn't think he would ever feel this way about another woman. He didn't plan to ever not love Cristina the way he did right this very second.

He dropped her hand to her side to pull her to him. He kissed her with passion that he could not restrain. He loved her lips. Perfect lips. They kissed each other like they were the only two people left on earth. The feelings from both of them poured into each tongue stroke and each twist and turn. He wrapped his hands into her curls and held her as close to him as he possibly could. She to wrapped her arms around his neck and massaged the back of his hair, his neck, his back.

He pulled her towards the bed and gently sat her on the edge. He knelt down and unzipped her boots being careful to never take his eyes from hers. She reached for the edge of her sweater "No..I want to do it". He pulled her back to her feet and gently pulled her sweater over her head, letting it drop to the floor beneath them. She unbuttoned each button of his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders. He gently lowered her into his bed while unzipping her jeans and pulling them from her body. He removed his jeans while she watched him intently. He is a gorgeous man. He lowered himself to the bed beside her and kissed her forehead then each eyelid while lifting her arms above her head. He kissed her shoulder then took her nipple into his mouth and gently rolled it across his tongue. She could not help but run her hands through his hair with a quite moan. She whispered his name and he returned to kiss her lips again. She could feel his growing erection on her thigh and didn't know how much longer she could wait. She again moaned his name and felt him enter her. It was the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Her breath caught in her throat. She held onto his shoulders while he gently thrust into her time and time again. He now moaned her name and bent to kiss her neck, her ears, her breasts, her lips. She could feel her orgasm rising and held onto him tighter. He pulled her on top of him wanting her to feel the most exquisite pleasure she could. She released a louder moan and could not stop her body from quivering. The wetness surrounded him and he could no longer hold back his own orgasm. .

She collapsed beside him with exhaustion and the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. He turned his head and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you". She turned into his arms and laid her head on his chest, still breathless from their lovemaking. "I love you too"

Neither spoke for quite a while after that. They just wanted to take in the moment and enjoy each other. She drew imaginary circles on his chest as he twisted a curl of her hair around his finger. Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms thinking they could never live a happier moment than this night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cristina slowly opened her eyes to a new day with an instant smile appearing on her face. Owen lay sleeping behind her, his naked body molded to her back, his arm tucked tightly around her waste. She could hear his heart beating and feel his shallow breathing on her neck. She didn't dare move. She didn't want this moment to end. Her mind drifted back to the previous night. They had spent the evening and most of the night making love. It had been more intense, more passionate and more memorable than she ever could have imagined. She wasn't much of a morning person, especially when it came to fooling around but she felt certain that if he were awake right now it would not take much to persuade her to enjoy him once (or twice) again.

She had told him she loved him. She could count on one hand how many times she had said those three words to _any _man. She meant them with Owen. She did love him. They had only first met about 4 months ago, but she had been in love with him almost instantly.

"Good morning beautiful" he said, as he brushed his lips along her neck line.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I slept fine. What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. She looked as if she were ready to cry.

"Nothing. I am just feeling a little emotional. That is rare for me, but I feel like a different person when I am around you. You make me feel things that I have not felt in a very long time."

"Cristina, it has been a long time since I have had these feelings too. I want you to know that I am not the type of guy that sleeps around. I don't take _any _relationships in my life lightly. I fell in love with you almost the first day we met. I knew I loved you when you told me the story about your dad's passing. I wanted to take you in my arms that night and hold you because I could feel your pain. I fought my attraction to you for as long as I could, but I felt drawn to you. I still feel drawn to you. You make me happy. You make me forget the trauma I have lived through. At least for a while anyway"

"Tell me about what happened to you" she said it so softly that it was almost a whisper.

He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't ready to talk about it with her. He wasn't prepared to talk about it with anyone.

He kissed her lips ever so lightly, "I cant. Not yet. Soon. I will be ready soon. Please wait for me" he said it as a question knowing he couldn't stand the thought of her walking away after what they had just shared.

She slowly unwrapped her legs from his to climb on top of him. "You can't get rid of me that easy Dr. Hunt" He smiled and wrapped both of his arms around her waste. "I love you Cristina"

"I love you too"

*******************

They made love again, in the bed. Then again in the shower. Now they both sat at his kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"What time is your shift today?" she questioned while reaching to refill both of their cups.

"I'm off today" he said apprehensively.

"You are? I thought I saw you on the board yesterday"

"I was, but I switched my shift"

"Why?"

"I have some personal business to attend to today"

"Oh. OK" she could barely contain her questions. Business? Personal business? Like what? She knew it was none of her business. Well, kind of none of her business. He was her _boyfriend. _She didn't push him. She didn't want to be the _bitchy pushy girlfriend _who smothered him.

"Well, I am on in 1 hour and should really think about changing my clothes before I head in" she said as she stood while drinking her last bit of coffee. "I don't want any rumor's to start flying about which attending I am sleeping with now"

She knew it was a mistake the second the words left her lips. She was so hoping and praying that he had not been listening to what she had said. No such luck.

"No. We don't want any nasty rumors to start about the Attendings sleeping with the Residents" he said with a bit too much sarcasm. What the fuck was she talking about? She had slept with _another _attending? More than one attending? This didn't seem like the Cristina he had grown to know so well in such a short amount of time. Well, at least he thought he knew her well. Apparently, he didn't.

They drove in silence for almost the entire 15 minute trip back to her apartment. He pulled to a stop at the entrance to her building. He turned to face her while preparing to say what he had to say. "Just tell me one thing?" He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before continuing. "Just tell me it was not that arrogant son of a bitch, Mark Sloan"

"Uh, what?" "NO!" "Of course not!" she stammered.

"Look, I have to go. I am due on in a half an hour and I need to change" she said while leaning in toward him. He kissed her lips quickly and drew back.

"Are you mad about this?" she asked with a little bit of irritation.

"I'm not mad. Just a little surprised to hear it was another attending"

"Look Owen, we both of pasts. We don't know what each other's past is yet, but we are both bound to have them. We will talk about this later, OK?"

"Ok. Later"

He did not attempt to kiss her again instead started the engine. She reached for the door handle and exited without another word. She was pissed. Who is he to get mad about her relationship with Burke? What was she supposed to do? Spill her guts to him about the devastation she had been through the last 2 years? He wouldn't open up to her, so what gave him the right to get pissed off because she wouldn't do the same?

She walked toward her door without looking back toward the car, but could hear his tires screech around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cristina slammed her locker door closed and walked toward Dr. Bailey to retrieve her duties for the day. She was in such a foul mood. She couldn't believe that such a wonderful evening last night and a just as wonderful morning today could turn into such a shitty day and drag her mood down so bad. She didn't want to fight with him. She hated the fact that they were in the middle of a fight, _today. _Of all days; they should both be elated. They had waited and fought their feelings for so long and finally, _finally_ they had given in to the desire for each other, and now they were fighting.

"Good morning Dr. Yang" said Dr. Bailey with a bit to much cheer. She had noticed the sour look on Cristina's face as she had approached.

"Morning" Cristina mumbled.

"Are you going to be able to handle your patients today with that foul mood you have apparently brought to work with you this morning?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm fine"

"Good to know. You're in the pit today"

Cristina turned and walked away with her shoulder's dropped thinking that she was actually glad that Owen was not working today. It would be awkward trying to work around him while they were both pissed off.

As she turned the corner into the pit she ran directly into a woman that was apparently running down the hall to get to the ER. Cristina was about to give this woman an ear full when she noticed that she seemed almost hysterical and had obviously been crying for quite some time.

"Maam, can I help you?"

"No. Yes. My husband was in a car accident and I am being told he is in the emergency room. Can you help me find him, please?"

"Of course. What is his name?"

"Rick. Richard Walker"

Cristina glanced down at the chart in her hand after immediately recognizing the name she had spoken. This patient was critical. His survival was not expected.

"Yes Mrs. Walker, come with me. I will take you directly to him but I must warn you that he is in very serious condition"

The woman almost collapsed into Cristina and she had to brace her foot to keep them both from falling backward.

"We had a fight this morning" the woman sobbed "and he left the house upset and I didn't tell him I loved him" she continued sobbing until Cristina almost could not understand what she was saying, "but I do love him. I love him so much. I need to tell him now" "Please, where is he?"

Cristina led the woman by the elbow around the corner to her husband's room only to hear the alarm sounding of a flat line. She heard Dr. Shepard pronounce the time of death as soon as she pulled the curtain back. Mrs. Walker screamed "No" and flung herself over the mid-section of her husband's body.

Cristina slowly backed away to allow this poor woman a moment alone with her husband and felt the lump in her throat forming and felt the tears begin to well in to her eyes. What was she doing? How could she have let Owen leave this morning with no explanation? Let him leave mad? This guy could be him. It could be Owen laying in that bed and her collapsed over his lifeless dead body. She took off down the hall in almost a run. She had to see him. She had to apologize and tell him that the feelings she had for Burke were gone and he was the only man she loved now.

"Dr. Bailey" she spoke winded "I need to leave. I need to take care of some personal business" she pleaded "It is really important or I would not ask"

Miranda could tell by the look on Cristina's face that it was serious and she knew Dr. Yang was one of the most reliable residents she had ever had. She could not tell her no.

"Go. Go and take care of what you need to Dr. Yang. Just be careful and slow down. Whatever it is, you can take care of it if you get there in 2 minutes or 20."

"Thank you" Cristina hollered over her shoulder as she was already half way down the hall.

************************

Thirty minutes later Cristina exhaled a sigh of relief as she pulled into the parking spot beside Owen's relieved to see his car parked in its usual spot. She had feared that he would be gone. Taking care of his personal business and all. She didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator and decided to take the stairs. As she took them 2 at a time, she yanked the 4th floor door open and headed down the hall to Owen's studio apartment. As she neared his door a very beautiful woman stepped into the hallway from what appeared to be Owen's doorway. Cristina slowed her rapid pace to an almost stop. This woman was a very slender, tall, and blonde and was stunningly beautiful. She could not hear what was being said but could definitely see when the woman leaned inward and met Owen's lips for a kiss.

Cristina's heart sank. She was sick to her stomach and thought for sure she was going to vomit. She threw both of her hands over her mouth and quickly ducked down a side hall as to not be seen by either this woman or Owen. She flattened both of her shoulders against the wall thankful for the coolness of the air in the hallway. She felt like her entire body was on fire. She slowly sank to the floor to a sitting position. She stared at the wall across from her. Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Who in the hell was this woman? She had made love to him so many times last night and this morning that she had actually lost count. And told him she loved him twice and now, the next day, he is screwing someone else???

She let her forehead drop into her hands and began to cry. Uncontrollably cry. Why? Why is God punishing me with these men that continue to hurt me? She was sobbing and could barely catch her breath when she heard a woman's voice speak "Are you ok?"

Cristina looked up to a set of crystal blue eyes only to find that it was her. _Her. _The woman who had just slept with her boyfriend! Cristina jumped up like she had been kicked. "I'm fine" she practically hissed and turned the other direction to run down the hall. She had to get out of here. Get out before Owen found her sobbing in the hallway like a teenager.

She couldn't remember the drive home. She continued replaying all of the scenes of their relationship since they had met a few months back. The night of their first meeting _(and first kiss), _the kiss outside Joe's, the morning on her front stoop when he told her she was beautiful. And last night. All of the scenes from last night. He had given her a heart and told her that she had his complete heart. She wondered what he had told the bimbo blonde while he was fucking her.

She threw open her apartment door, dropped her bag beside it and headed to her bedroom. All she wanted to do was lay down and make the world go away. She began to cry again while finally drifting off to sleep. She just didn't care about anything right now. She just wanted everything to go away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cristina could hear her pager buzzing. She didn't care. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just couldn't handle it right now. The phone had also rang at least a dozen times. She had finally taken it off the hook. She had been in bed all day. When she wasn't sleeping she was crying. It was after dark now.

She heard a key in the door and knew Callie would be in her room momentarily. She watched the door and sure enough, she turned the corner with a beer in her hand.

"Cristina, are you ok?"

"No. Why?"

"I just ran into Dr. Hunt at the hospital and he is frantically searching for you. What is going on?"

"Well, we had a fight this morning about me sleeping with another attending, then I had a patient die on the table before his wife could tell him she loved him, so I asked to leave work so I could find Owen to tell him I was sorry and how I felt about him only to find a tall, blonde, big boobed bimbo leaving his apartment" she paused to take a deep breath, "only after planting a kiss on his lips, _the lips of my fucking boyfriend, _which caused me to collapse and almost hyperventilate in his hallway only to be consoled by the bimbo!" she continued "Oh, and this is after I have had passionate mind blowing sex with him about 10 times between last night and this morning"

Callie was watching her and the longer she talked the harder it was for her to hold her laughter. "Well fuck, you need this more than I do" as she shoved the beer into Cristina's hand. Cristina attempted to punch her but Callie bounced off the bed dragging Cristina along behind her. "Come on, we need shots!"

Callie retrieved the bottle of Tequila from the kitchen cabinet along with two shot glasses. "So tell me one thing…..How was the sex because he is hot as hell!" Callie continued to pour them both a double shot and handed it to Cristina.

"It was fantastic. He was fantastic. Too bad it will be the first time and the last" she said while holding up her shot glass to toast Callie and then downing the shot while reaching for another.

"Do you know for a fact that he slept with this woman?"

"Well, what other reasons would he have another woman in his apartment?"

"Was the kiss passionate?"

"Yes. No. I don't know"

"Cristina, Owen doesn't seem like that type of guy. Are you sure you are not reading more into this? He is looking for you after all"

"Yeah, probably to tell me it is over" she poured another shot thinking to herself that she should have been drinking these shots earlier in the day as she was beginning to feel better.

"I told him I loved him"

Callie had only been Cristina's roommate for a few short months but had worked with her for several years and knew her pretty well. She knew her well enough to know that those words didn't come lightly to her. She knew her well enough to know that if she said that to Owen that she meant it. She also knew that she must be in a lot of pain right now. Well, at least she was before they drug out the Tequila.

"Wow. You got it bad. I didn't realize things had moved forward this far. You need to talk to him. Find out the true story. I am sure there is a perfect explanation"

"I doubt it"

Just then there was a rather loud knock on the door followed only a few seconds later by another harder, louder knock.

"Cristina, I know you are in there…..open the door"

Cristina looked at Callie while frantically shaking her head from side to side. Callie looked at her like she was scolding her and shrugged her shoulders while heading toward the door. Cristina quickly downed another shot preparing herself for the worst.

Callie opened the door to find Owen readying himself to knock again. "Whoa cowboy, give me a minute"

"Is Cristina here?"

Callie stepped backward while gesturing her hand toward Cristina. Owen stepped into the apartment and headed toward her.

"What is going on?" "I have been trying to reach you all day"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing" she practically spat at him with obvious slurred words.

He glanced over to see the Tequila and the shot glasses and thought to himself that this was going to be harder than he had expected. He looked toward Callie and asked "Has she been drinking all day?"

"Uh no, but she is knockin em down pretty quickly. I think she is on about 6 or 7 now."

"You can ask me………..I am standing right here!" again slurred words that were barely audible.

"I think coffee is in order now" Owen said to Callie who was already reaching for the pot.

"I don't have anything to say to you" Cristina said to Owen as she stumbled past him and into her bedroom. Owen followed only to be met with the slamming of her door.

He didn't knock or ask permission instead just barging in. "Look, I know I was an ass this morning and I apologize. I just wasn't prepared for that kind of news. I know we both have a past and I am sorry that I reacted that way to yours"

He headed toward the bed where she had thrown herself down and now lay with her back towards the door. "Well, it didn't take you long to move on"

"What?" "What are you talking about?"

"I saw your _girlfriend _leaving your apartment today. While I was heading there to tell you that I was sorry for sleeping with someone BEFORE we even knew each other. I was coming back to tell you that I was sorry and to tell you how much I loved you only to find you kissing another woman only 3 hours after we slept together" "Thanks for that, it felt really good. Get out. Just get out"

He stood there looking at her and wondering what in the hell she was talking about. He hadn't slept with another woman. He would NEVER do that to her. He loved her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The blonde bimbo. The one with the perfect body and perfect boobs and perfect blue eyes"

It dawned on Owen. He began to smile. "Do you mean Gracie?"

"I don't know her _name _and I don't want to!" "Get out!" she yelled at him while standing and then thinking better of it since the room was spinning. She took a seat on the edge of the bed only to look up and find him laughing. Was he laughing at her??? He is lucky that she did not think she could get to him without falling flat on her face.

"Grace is my sister" he said while trying to contain himself.

His sister? Oh my god. His sister. She didn't even know he had a sister. What the hell was she supposed to say now?

"Well…………you should have told me you had a sister!"

He headed toward the bed and dropped down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear "I would never do that to you"

Callie appeared in the doorway with a cup of coffee. "Things all better now kids?" as she handed the cup to Cristina. "See, I told you there would be a perfectly good explanation" Callie turned toward them once she reached the door and gave Owen a quick wink while closing the door.

Cristina didn't know what to say. She simply wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. This was the only apology he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cristina didn't move except to take a few drinks of her coffee. She was exhausted from the stress and worry of this disastrous day. She thought for sure she had lost him. That he had cheated on her. That he had broke her heart just like Burke. Now she held onto him with all the strength she had left and was so elated that they were alright. He kissed her head again before telling her to lie down. He stood up and headed toward her door.

"Please don't leave"

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to get some water and bring my bag in from the car" he continued while peering into her eyes "I hope you don't mind that I assumed we could work through this and I brought a change of clothes for work tomorrow"

She didn't mind. She didn't mind in the least. She smiled at him and shook her head no. "Owen, I'm sorry that I jumped ….."

"Don't. You don't need to apologize"

"Yes I do. I was stupid to react that way. It's just……….."

"It's ok. I know"

He kneeled down in front of her placing his knees in between hers as she sat on the edge of her bed. He rested both of his hands on her thighs and looked up into her eyes. "Cristina, I can count on one hand how many times I have been in love in my life. I don't say those words easily to anyone and I know you well enough to know that you don't either" he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as he continued "I would _never_ intentionally hurt you by sleeping with another woman. Especially on the same day that I made love to you. I need you to trust me. I know you have been hurt and I assume that when you are ready, you will tell me about it. I have a lot of baggage myself, but I know that you will be here for me when I am ready to talk about it. We are in a relationship. This is what people do when they are in a relationship. They have fights and disagreements, but they work through them." He reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek that had begun to travel downward. "I will not walk away from you. I will not walk away from _us. _I will be everything you want me to be if you will let me_"_

She didn't speak. She couldn't find the words to describe her feelings right that second. Relief? Devotion? Love. She just wasn't sure. She reached up with both of her hands and cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. "You're a good man Owen Hunt" They smiled at each other for just a moment before he lifted her up from the bed and placed her under the covers. "Get some sleep. I will be back in just a little while"

She falls asleep before he has time to close her bedroom door.

************************

Owen headed toward the kitchen and found Callie sitting at the bar flipping through a magazine.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine" he said as he dropped down in the stool beside her.

He let his head fall into his hands with a heavy sigh. "Why do you woman have to make everything so difficult?"

"Were woman. We like things difficult"

He turned toward her with a smirk and found her grinning as well.

"Owen, listen……….She has been hurt pretty bad in the past. You have gotten a lot further with her than I expected. She doesn't open up to very many people, but she has fallen for you really hard"

He felt a rush of warmth wash over him. Likewise he thought.

"I love her Callie. I love her deeply"

"Well, that's good to hear because she told me the same thing

about you"

Callie rose from the stool and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just don't ever hurt her because I would have to kick your ass"

He laughed because he thought that she probably could and would.

"Are you staying here?"

"Yes. I have to go down to my car and get my bag"

"Ok. Well just turn off the hall light when you turn in. Good night"

"Good night Torres"

Owen headed down stairs to his car and thought how exhausting this evening turned out to be. He just wanted to climb into bed beside Cristina and hopefully get some eluded sleep.

He slammed his trunk lid closed and turned to walk away only to find a man standing in front of him with a gun pointed at his face.

"Give me the bag and your wallet and no one will get hurt!"

Owen froze. He had been in a similar situation in Iraq. He had had a gun pointed at him hundreds of times. This was no different. He could handle this.

"Listen buddy, there is no reason for anyone to get hurt here. You can have whatever you want"

Owen dropped the bag in front of him and kicked it toward the guy. "I am going to reach into my back pocket to get my wallet. That's all."

As he reached in his back pocket he planted his right foot and lunged forward into the stranger sending him flying backwards.

*************************

Callie had turned off the lights and couldn't help but burst out laughing remembering Cristina's rant earlier (_Big boobed bimbo) _

Callie couldn't wait to talk to Cristina to actually find out who this bimbo was. Callie was about to drift into sleep when her eyes flew open. Was that a gunshot? Surely not in this neighborhood. This was a safe neighborhood. She dismissed it and let sleep overtake her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cristina. Cristina. CRISTINA!"

"Huh…what?"

"Help me…..I've been shot"

Owen collapsed on the floor just inside the door.

Cristina clamored out of bed and fell to his side. "What? Where?" she said frantically. "CALLIE, CALLIE, HELP ME!!" She was screaming hysterically. Callie ran from her bedroom at the sound of Cristina's screams.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. He stumbled in here and fell down and said he had been shot!" "Call 911- HURRY!"

"OWEN…OWEN…look at me. Open your eyes and look at me" as she tore at his shirt she could tell that he had been shot in the upper chest area but she couldn't tell how bad or quite where it was. Callie turned the corner with the phone in hand and towels. "Keep pressure on it. The ambulance is on its way" as she too dropped to Owen's side.

"Where was he?"

"I don't know. I was asleep. He told me he was going downstairs to get his clothes, but I feel asleep and I don't know………………." Cristina's words trailed off as she felt herself losing control. Callie could see the terror on her face and tried to console her. "It's ok. He will be ok"

"Where the fuck is the ambulance!?" "They are across the street…how long can it take???"

Owen opened his eyes and attempted to raise his head "I'm alright…."

"NO!! Don't move!"

Cristina felt a slight bit of relief at hearing his voice. Just then a loud knock at the door startled Callie back to reality as she raced toward the door. The EMS workers pushed past Callie to the sound of Cristina's voice "IN HERE. WERE IN HERE!"

They dropped to the floor beside Owen and began the necessary procedures to identify where he had been shot and how severe the injury was.

"Maam…can we talk to you please?" "Maam"

Cristina tore her eyes away from Owen to look up and see two police officer's standing in the hallway outside her bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk to you outside please?"

Cristina looked back at Owen and his eyes were open and watching her. "No, I can't leave him"

"Maam, he is in good hands. We need to speak with you now"

Cristina looked back at Owen but his eyes were closed again. She couldn't leave him. They would have to arrest her and drag her out. She wasn't leaving him.

They had cut Owen's shirt off and Cristina could see the wound. Just below his left shoulder. It didn't appear to have hit any major arteries. "We need to turn him to check for the exit wound" she heard the male EMS worker say. "It's a through and through. We need to get him across the street"

Cristina jumped up to assist but someone had a hold of her elbow. The police officer was leading her out of the room. "What are you doing? I can't do this right now!"

"Maam. It will only take a second. Are you related to the victim?"

"No. He is my boyfriend"

"Do you know what happened tonight?"

She thought to herself that she could find out if he would leave her the fuck alone! "No. We had a fight earlier and he came over to…."

"Did you shoot him maam?"

Cristina felt like she was about to faint. Are you kidding me? Where in the hell was Callie?

"NO!!!" "I was asleep and he went down stairs to get his clothes from his car and I…. he came back and fell on my floor and said he had been shot"

Callie turned the corner from her room dressed and ready to accompany the EMS workers to the hospital. Cristina must have looked frantic as Callie stopped dead in her tracks and rushed forward to the police officer.

"I heard the shot. I spoke to Owen…."

"Who is Owen maam?"

Just then the stretcher was pushed from Cristina's bedroom toward the door. "He is!!" "He is the head trauma surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital"

"Continue please"

"I spoke to Owen and he told me he was staying over tonight with Cristina and that he was going down to his car to get his clothes and he would be right back. I went to bed but while I was falling asleep, I thought I heard a gunshot but I thought I had been mistaken and I fell asleep" She looked toward Cristina as if to apologize.

"Do either of you ladies know where he was parked?"

"He always parks in the garage. The attached garage. He drives a black Lexus"

The police officer's looked at each other and conquered that both woman had the same story. They took both of their names and numbers and told them both they would be in touch.

Cristina ran into her bedroom to change but when she turned the corner the only thing she could see was the blood stained carpet where Owen had been laying. She decided that her pajama bottoms and sweatshirt would have to do.

**************************************************

"What the hell happened?"

The Chief and Derek rushed the stretcher with Owen into the ER. "One, two, three"

As they lay Owen on the gurney, he opened his eyes and spoke "Cristina….where is Cristina?"

"We have it under control Dr. Hunt" "Why is he asking for Cristina?"

Derek avoided the Chief's question just as Callie rushed into the room pulling on her surgical gloves. "How is he?"

"Torres, what are you doing here?" "What the hell is going on?"

Just then Cristina rushed into the room and flew to Owen's side. Dr. Weber looked her up and down taking note of her pajamas. "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Chief, he was at our apartment and apparently there was a robbery attempt and the guy shot him"

"Someone tried to rob your apartment?"

"Well, no. Owen….Dr. Hunt went to his car to get his clothes and was apparently robbed in the garage" Callie was desperately looking to Derek for help, but he was too busy working on Owen.

Clothes? Why was he getting clothes? Dr. Weber looked at Callie and back at Cristina. He knew Callie was sleeping with Mark Sloan. He set his eyes on Cristina who was doing her best to avoid his gaze. "We WILL talk about this later Yang"

Cristina didn't care. That was the least of her worries at this point. Owen was her concern. He was the only thing in the world that she cared about right now. She took his hand in hers and stroked his forehead.

"Cristina, we need to take him down to x-ray to make sure the bullet didn't do any other damage" Derek had laid his hand on her arm. "He will be alright. I won't leave him"

Meredith turned the corner as they led Owen out. She walked forward to Cristina as she collapsed into her arms. She was sobbing. Uncontrollably sobbing. Meredith led her down the hall into the woman's bathroom. Meredith didn't ask any questions. Just let Cristina cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meredith waited for Cristina's sobs to subside before asking what happened.

"I don't know. He went down to his car to get his overnight bag and I guess somebody tried to rob him and then he was shot" Her eyes began to fill with tears once again so Meredith did not push the issue.

Derek poked his head into the woman's restroom and said "Cristina, he is awake and asking for you"

Cristina almost knocked Meredith over trying to get up and out as fast as she could. She raced into his room to find him grinning at her as she approached.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Are you ok?"

"Yes. Shepard says I will be fine. It was a through and through. No damage of any other kind"

"What happened?"

"I got the bag from my trunk and turned around and this guy had a gun in my face demanding the bag and my wallet"

"And he still shot you after you gave it to him??"

Owen knew she was going to be pissed. He dreaded telling her but knew he couldn't keep it from her.

"Well, I kicked the bag toward him but as I reached for my wallet, I kind of tackled the guy"

Cristina's jaw tightened. She simply turned and walked out.

"Cristina…." He called after her.

She stood in the hallway outside his room. Trying to compose herself. Are you freaking kidding me? He tackled him? A guy with a gun. Are you kidding me???? She stormed back into his room.

"Are you KIDDING me? Seriously!? You tackled the guy??"

"I thought I could handle it"

"And I see that you handled it so beautifully!"

She turned around and looked upward while rubbing her forehead with both hands. She was trying her hardest not to lose control.

"You can't do this. You can't come back here and choose me to fall in love with and then have such little regard for my life and my feelings" She was now pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

"You could have easily been killed. He could have shot you right in the heart or in the head. You can't do this. If you think you can, then this will not work"

He opened his mouth to speak but she simply held up her hand and he thought better of it.

"You can't tell me you love me then have such little regard for what I would go through if you were gone. I can't handle that. I can't handle losing you. I simply can't handle it"

He followed every step she took. Back and forth in front of his bed. Ranting and raving. He wanted to grin but was afraid if he did she would turn and walk out again. She looked really hot. Flannel pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. Wouldn't seem sexy to most but she looked really sexy in it.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm kind of afraid to speak"

"Come here"

She so wanted to run into his arms but she was pissed. She was terrified. He very easily could have been killed. She did not think she could survive without him. That revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. She had always been a loner. Since her dad died. She had been alone and could handle anything by herself. She didn't _need _anyone. Until now. She needed him. She didn't think that she could survive without _him. _

She dropped her head down and he could see her shoulder's shake just slightly. She turned her back toward him so he could not see her cry.

"Come here baby"

She turned toward him and raced into his arms. She hugged him tightly around his neck careful to avoid his bandaged shoulder. She kissed his lips, his eyes, his forehead. He stroked her cheek with his one good hand and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it. It was instinct. Your right. I didn't think about everything else. My survival instinct took over and I thought I could handle it. It was stupid and I wouldn't do it that way again. I'm sorry I scared you"

She took a seat beside his bed while holding his hand in hers. She lay her head down on the bed and starred into his eyes. "If I could turn back time and take all of the pain you have suffered through this war away, I would do that for you"

He couldn't ever remember someone saying something to him that moved him quite as much as these words did. He had a lot of good friends. Far less than he used to, but he had Army buddies that were like brothers to him. He would die for them. But these words that she spoke meant more to him than anything any of them had ever said. He didn't think he could ever in his life love someone more than he loved her right this moment.

He didn't need to say anything. She could read every word on his face and in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're coming home with me"

"No. I can't impose on you like that. I will be fine at my place for a couple of days"

"Owen, he said you need at least a week to recover. You are coming home with me"

"What about Callie?"

"What about her?" "I will tell her she can't run around in her underwear for a week. She will get over it"

"Do you run around in your underwear?"

Cristina was bent over the end of his bed putting some of his things in a bag. She slowly stood up and turned to look at him. He was grinning of course.

"There will be none of that for the entire week. You need rest. Doctor's orders"

The smile slowly faded from Owen's lips as he began to ponder the possibility of staying with her in her apartment for a week. Staying with her in her bed. He worried about sleep. He didn't sleep much and when he did, it could get pretty ugly.

"Cristina, I don't sleep much and when I do ……………"

"What?"

"Things can get……out of control"

"You don't wet the bed do you?"

She was trying to lighten the mood. He apparently was not amused by the stone look on his face. She stopped what she was doing and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Look, I know you have nightmares. I know you have a lot of trouble sleeping and when you do, you can wake up with violent memories. I can deal with this. I can help you get through them. You just need to let me"

"I'm afraid I will push you away. I'm afraid that once you see this side of me, you will run as fast as you can in the other direction"

She scooted closer to him and took his face in both of her hands.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am not going anywhere?"

The sound of Dr. Weber clearing his throat snapped them both back to reality. Cristina bounced off the bed as if her parents had caught her with a boy in her bedroom.

"Dr. Hunt……….how are you feeling?"

"Good. I am feeling much better. Ready to go…….." he glanced quickly toward Cristina and back to the Chief…….." ready to go home"

"Good. You're recovering nicely and I don't see any problem with releasing you today. Dr. Yang can you excuse us for a minute?"

"But……I…………."

"Dr. Yang, I need to speak to Dr. Hunt alone if you don't mind"

Cristina stole a quick look at Owen as if to say _DONT TELL HIM ANYTHING_. "Yes sir, of course"

She paused one last second to look back into the room to see the Chief pulling up a chair next to Owens bed. Good god, she thought, this cannot go well.

"Dr. Hunt…..Owen, you're a fantastic surgeon. You're a good guy and I have tremendous respect for you" as he ran his hands up and over his face to rest behind his head. "I know there is a lot of………._relationships _going on in my hospital. I thought I had finally hired someone that could be subjective to the Residence and the Interns that did not have a personal relationship with any of them"

"Sir.."

"I don't mind that you and Dr. Yang……….I don't have a problem with the relationship, just don't bring it to work. That's all I ask. Don't let it effect the care my patients are to receive and don't let it effect the professionalism of my head of trauma. Got it?"

"Yes sir. And just so you know, this wasn't something I was looking for, it just happened"

"That is usually how it happens Dr. Hunt" as Richard let his memory of Ellis Grey seep back into his mind for a fleeting moment. "That is usually how it happens"

Richard shook Owen's hand but held onto it for just a moment "Next time……give the guy the bag and the wallet without trying to be a hero. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

Owen grinned as he exited thinking to himself that it didn't go as badly as he had thought it would.

Of course the second he left, Cristina rounded the corner like her ass was on fire.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was going to have to fire you"

She smacked his leg and fell back onto his bed.

"He said basically that he was disappointed in my lack of restraint and that he didn't want our relationship to affect anything in this hospital. I assured him that it wouldn't"

"I'm not disappointed in your lack of restraint" she replied while leaning into him for a kiss.

"Neither am I" he breathed as her soft warm lips fell into his.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Owen had been a "guest" of Cristina's for four days now. She almost couldn't wait to get home each evening. They had spent the last 3 nights in her bed with Cristina sitting Indian-style in the bed while Owen lay back against the headboard. She was so excited to tell him about her day. He would just lay back and listen. He loved watching her talk. She was so comical at times. She made him laugh constantly.

She didn't cook so she would order take-out each evening before she left and grab it before hurrying home to Owen. Her boyfriend. She loved saying that. It was not so long ago that she didn't think this would ever happen again. She was happy. Very happy.

Owen had not slept very well. Only a few hours here and there. He had laid awake for many hours listening to her sleep. Her shallow breathing and very quite and "cute" snoring.

Tonight had been the same as the previous 3 nights. They had shared her stories of the day and laughed uncontrollably at moments. She had brought home salads from the deli down the street. It was another "perfect" evening. Cristina was in the middle of very entertaining story about George when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cristina?"

Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.

"How did you get this number?"

Owen frowned and looked up from one of the magazines she had brought him.

"I can't talk to you. Not now. Not ever. Don't call here again"

She hung up the phone and threw it down onto the bed. She buried her face in her hands. More to hide it from Owen than anything else. She was in shock.

"Cristina, who was it?"

She couldn't speak. She knew if she opened her mouth to speak that no words would come.

"Cristina"

He reached out for her arm but she jerked back away from him as if he were on fire.

"Cristina! What the hell is wrong? Who was that?"

He was becoming alarmingly concerned. He sat up from his reclining position and took her by the shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. She didn't respond. She couldn't move or talk.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Cristina opened her mouth to speak but a loud knock at the door stopped her. He felt her jump and could feel her body start to quiver. He thought to himself, _what the hell is going on? _

Owen stood from the bed "I will get it"

"NO! Don't answer it"

"Cristina. I will get it"

She knew who it was. She knew before he even opened the door.

Owen glanced back at her before heading out of the bedroom to her front door. She was still sitting on the bed. She had a look of terror on her face that he had never seen. He was baffled but hoped the person on the other side of this door could shed some light on the mystery.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. Is Cristina here?"

"Do you mind if I ask what you need with her?"

"I'm Preston. Dr. Preston Burke"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Owen could not help but think to himself, _SO?_

This guy acted like I am supposed to know who Dr. Preston Burke is.

"Ok…………….are you the same guy that she just hung up on?"

Preston looked Owen up then down. "Yes"

"Well then, I think she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to talk to you and certainly doesn't want to see you"

"Who the hell are you?"

Owen felt his muscles begin to tense. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"I am Major Owen Hunt. Dr. Owen Hunt. And most importantly, I am Cristina's boyfriend"

"Has she never mentioned me to you?"

Obviously not asshole. "Well, no…..as a matter of fact, she hasn't"

"Well I was her attending. Her boss. We were engaged to be married"

"Oh, ok. Well now _**I **_am her attending and her boss"

"You're an attending at Seattle Grace?"

"Yes. I am the Head of Trauma Surgery"

Owen could tell by the look on his face that he didn't see that one coming. He could only assume that this was the _Cardio God _that everyone kept referring to.

"Listen buddy, I would love stroll down memory lane with you and perhaps review our résumé's but I am kind of in the middle of something here, so if there is nothing else?"

Owen opened the door and gestured outward with his hand.

Burke simply stared at Owen before beginning to head down the narrow hallway toward what he could only assume was her bedroom. "I would really like to talk to Cristina"

Owen struck out like a snake and grabbed Burke's arm and spun him around. "I don't think your listening to me. She doesn't want to see you. Don't make me throw you out of here"

Burke looked down at Owen's hand wrapped tightly around his arm.

"How did you know where I lived?"

Both men looked up to see Cristina standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

Owen released Burke's arm but did not move from his position.

"Hello Cristina"

"I asked you who told you where I lived."

"I went to our apartment and………………."

"Your apartment. It was never mine"

"I went to my apartment and the landlord told me you're forwarding address. How are you?"

"What do you want?"

Owen could hear the alarm in her voice but he was quite proud of her for standing up to this guy who obviously was used to getting what he wanted.

"I need to talk to you" sliding a not-so- pleasant look toward Owen.

Owen headed past Burke to Cristina's side. He didn't speak, just took her hand in his and led her a step back into the bedroom.

"I can throw this guy out of here now if you want me to. Or I can give you a minute to talk to him. You tell me what you want"

She pulled Owen into a kiss. It was desperate. He could feel her desperation. "Please don't leave me"

Cristina stepped back into the hallway with Owen directly behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you are alright"

"Alright?" She moved past Burke and headed into the kitchen. She turned to face Burke and could see Owen leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"I'm fine. I'm happy. I am over you and what you did to me. It took months, but I am over it. I don't need you. I certainly don't need your apologies"

Preston started to speak but Cristina held up her hand and continued. "How dare you. How dare you come back here after what you did to me? You knew. You knew all along that I didn't want to marry you. Yet you pushed and pushed. You pushed for the trophy wife you always dreamed of. Even though you knew I was not that person. You wanted and tried your damndest to change me! And I would have married you. I would have married you because that is what YOU wanted. Because it never mattered to you what I wanted. It was always about you, you SELFISH BASTARD! You chose to end it like you did! You walked away. You walked away from me!"

She was now pacing back and forth in front of both men. She felt her strength beginning to slip but only needed to look at Owen for the inspiration she needed to continue.

"You don't get to say you're sorry. My wounds are healed. Thanks to that man" she pointed past Burke to Owen. "Thanks to the love of that man, I no longer think about you. I no longer think about what you did to me" She took a long deep breath and approached Burke. She stood only inches from his face and spoke in a very calm and quite tone. "If I could turn back the years and spend them loving that man, I would do it. He is my one true love. The one true love of my life. So if you came here for forgiveness or to clear you're conscious, you need not try it on me. I have _no feelings _toward you. Never again"

Preston Burke didn't have anything to say. He simply looked at her and shook his head up and down. He quietly walked toward the door and stole one last glance toward Cristina before leaving without another word spoken.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_A/N- Before I continue with my story I feel it necessary to disclose the fact that I have no intention of covering Owen's PTSD. I have read numerous accounts of other's FF's and I admire them all tremendously, however I do not feel comfortable in addressing this issue. I have never known someone in the military and have had no experience in my life with PTSD. Therefore I feel it would be unfair for me to attempt to understand it, no matter how much research I could do. I do not feel that I have enough knowledge or understanding of someone's struggles with this terrible disease to even begin to address it, let alone address it on paper in a fictional story. Thank you for your understanding. _

Christina turned to Owen and collapsed into his waiting arms. She was exhausted. Emotionally exhausted. She knew this was something she needed to do. The words she had so desperately wanted to say for so many months. She felt relief. She finally did _feel free_ of Preston Burke. She just did not realize how much it would take out of her.

Owen bent and easily lifted Cristina into his arms. He carried her to her bed and gently lay her down before lowering himself to sit beside her. He gently stroked her cheek but said nothing. The tension in the apartment had left with Burke. He leaned over and kissed her lips before reaching for the phone. He knew what and who she needed most at this moment.

"Hello?"

"Derek..It is Owen. I need you to do me a favor"

"Of course. What's going on?"

The tears had begun to fill Cristina's eyes. They were not for Burke, but for this wonderful man sitting next to her that could read her thoughts and needs without even trying.

"I need you to come to Cristina's apartment with Meredith. Christina really needs her right now. Maybe you and I and I can go to Joe's for a drink or something?"

"Sure. Of course. We will be there in just a little while"

"Thanks Derek"

Owen hung up but still didn't speak. They did not need words right now. He simply lay down beside her and took her into his arms and held her. He felt a bit of irony. It was ironic that he thought he was the one that was damaged. Well, he knew he was damaged but realized that we all have demons. We all have struggles. It was unfair to think that the people you meet in life, at some point, have not all had shock and disappointment in their lives. He realized that Cristina had probably just dealt with one of the biggest trials of her life.

It did not take Derek and Meredith long to arrive. A light knock on the door alerted Owen of their arrival. He led them both in the door and gently took Meredith by the arm.

"Preston Burke just left here"

The look on both of their faces registered both surprise and concern. Meredith immediately headed for the bedroom while Derek took a seat at the bar. Owen followed Meredith into the room to kiss Cristina goodbye.

"I'm going to take Derek across the street for awhile. If you need me, call my cell. OK?" Cristina gave a small smile and shook her head.

Owen glanced toward Meredith as if to say _thank you _and closed the door behind him.

*********************************************************

"Wow" was Derek's only response.

They had chosen a quite table in the corner at Joe's and both ordered a beer and a shot.

They had discussed the conversation in length and Derek expressed his admiration of Cristina for being able to hold it together through the entire conversation. He was not surprised to hear of the love that Cristina had openly acknowledged for Owen. He and Meredith had discussed it in length and knew that she was falling deeply in love with him.

As much as Derek liked to complain about Cristina and the connection that she seemed to have with Meredith, he admired her tremendously. She was a very intelligent woman and he loved her drive. She did not deserve what Burke had put her through. She had not received the accolades that she deserved for getting him through the tremors after his injury. No one deserved what she had to endure in the last year. He wanted her to be happy. And the more he opened up and got to know Dr. Owen Hunt, the more he knew that they were right for each other and couldn't help but think that this was the man that was going to make Cristina Yang happy.

"So, I'm curious to know if you made an appointment with the psychologist that I recommended to you"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I have actually had 5 sessions with him and he has helped a lot. I have a long way to go, but it is definitely helping. He also prescribed some pills that are helping me rest easier too"

"Good. I'm glad you took my advice. You are going to need rest. Rest does not come easy with Cristina and Meredith" Both men broke into laughter. Owen could not help but feel thankful to have a "guy" friend that he could just go have a drink with and talk "guy" stuff.

"Well, do you think our _ladies _have cried themselves into a frenzy and would allow us back into the apartment?"

"There is only one way to find out"

Owen paid Joe for their drinks and they headed off into the direction of Cristina's apartment.

As they approached her door they were not prepared for what they heard. Laughter and very loud music. They looked at each other with slight grins and looks of what the hell are_ they doing now? _ Owen opened the door to find both woman holding hands and dancing wildly. As soon as Cristina laid eyes on him, she ran into his arms and wrapped both her arms and legs around his body. She kissed him with the joy and glee of a woman that was free of her ghosts and demons. A woman that felt she was finally able to love him with all of her heart.

"Thank you. Thank you for staying with me and for knowing that I needed Meredith. I love you so much"

"You're welcome and I would have _never _left you even if you had asked me to. And, I love you too. I love you more every day"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cristina opened her eyes to a card that lay on Owen's pillow. It read _Happy Anniversary-I love you more every day._

She couldn't believe that they had been dating now for 9 months. Today was 9 months to the day since he had kissed her on the vent. Apparently the beginning of their love affair in Owen's eyes. She had never been happier in her life.

Callie had moved out of the apartment and shortly there after, Owen had moved in. They were happy. They laughed every day. The demons from both of their pasts were now just a memory. Owen continued with his therapy but had managed to reduce the sessions to only once a week now. Cristina had begun her 3rd year of Residency. Meredith and Derek were now married and very happy. Things were good in her life.

She stretched and hopped out of bed taking her card along with her to the bathroom. She smiled at his words. _Good Morning my love. Happy Anniversary. There is a present for you on the bar. DO NOT OPEN IT! Bring the present and the bottle of champagne from the fridge and meet me at the vent at 2:00 sharp!!!! I love you. _

Wow she thought….champagne? He is really taking this anniversary thing kind of serious. She couldn't help but wonder what was in the box, but he told her not to open it, so she used her better judgment and decided not to.

She hastily readied herself for work and set off for her day. Owen was waiting for her at the entrance to the hospital.

"Good Morning Dr. Yang" he smiled as he bent to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Morning" she responded with a smile.

"Did you bring your gift?"

"Yes. And the champagne as instructed. What are you up to?"

"All in due time Dr. Yang" he responded as he walked away with that smirk that she had so grown to love.

********************************************

"Morning Cristina"

"Morning Meredith"

"How are you today? Are you having a good day?"

"I'm fine. What is wrong with you? Why are you grinning like that?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were having a good day"

"Well, it just started but it's going ok so far. I'm certain my idiot interns can ruin it pretty quickly though"

"You only have two interns today and Dr. Bailey has already assigned them, so you don't have to worry about them today. And she has placed you in the Cardio unit with Dr. Dixon, so you should have a really good day"

What the hell was going on Cristina thought to herself? Whatever. All of them have lost their minds today.

She set off for her favorite place, the Cardio unit and passed Derek on her way. He didn't speak just grinned and nodded as they passed.

She simply rolled her eyes and continued her trip.

The day was easy and simple. No surgeries and no emergencies. Simple procedures and follow-ups. She broke for lunch at 1:00 but could not find her usual crowd and ate her lunch alone. She only had an hour before her date with Owen and she was looking forward to seeing him as she had not laid eyes on him the entire day other than the greeting this morning.

She returned to the Cardio unit and wrapped up her patient charts. It was now 1:45 and she knew she needed to get going. She stopped by her locker to retrieve the gift and the champagne and set off for the vent.

As expected Owen was waiting for her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He grinned at her as she entered. She set the bag down and approached him for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. Just like the one she remembered from 9 months ago.

"Happy Anniversary" she whispered.

"Happy Anniversary to you" he returned.

"Cristina……I want you to know that I have been happier in the last 9 months than I have ever been in my life. I did not come back here thinking this would happen. I mean, I came back with the intention of _something _happening, but I could have never dreamed that I would have fallen in love with you so deeply. I could have never dreamed that I would find the woman that I love so deeply and want to spend the rest of my life with"

Owen lowered himself down to one knee and took Cristina's hand into his. He kissed the back of her hand and looked up into her eyes. Eyes that were now filling with tears. "I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to. I simply cannot breath at the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you. Spending the rest of my life as your husband. Cristina, will you marry me?"

She could barely see him through her tears. She was overwhelmed with emotion. And not the sick feeling she had when Burke had asked her. The feeling of joy overtook her. She couldn't ever remember having these feelings in her life. She loved this man with all of her heart.

"Yes. I would love nothing more than to be married to you and wake up next to you for the rest of my life. Yes I will marry you. And I will love you for the rest of our lives"

He stood and took her into his arms. Kissed her with more passion and emotion than he had ever felt. He took the gift box from the bag at their feet and opened the box which contained her ring. A simple 1 carat diamond. Exactly like she wanted. No flash. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her once again.

He reached for the champagne and headed for the door. As he swung the door open, Meredith and Derek were waiting with the glasses.

"They knew??" "That's why they were acting so weird today"

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

Meredith was also in tears. "Sometimes, things are better left for the right moment and place"

Derek shook hands with Owen, then offered a congratulatory hug.

The two woman hugged with tears streaming down both of there faces. "Mer……guess what? I found my Happily Ever After" she whispered "You were right…….it does exist"

The End.


End file.
